A deux doigts d'oublier!
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Song fic de Linda Lemay. De tes rêves à mes rêves version Sterek. cover by me, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. la chanson pas non plus


**Song fic écrit à partir de la chanson 'De tes rêves à mes rêves'' de Lynda Lemay.**

 **Sous forme de lettre de Stiles à Derek.**

* * *

Derek,

Nous avons parcouru le chemin de tes rêves à mes rêves, tes doigts sur ma peau, ta bouche sur mes lèvres. Combien de fois mon amour avons-nous connu des guerres et des trêves?

Combien d'aller-retour entre la haine et l'amour?

On a parcouru des routes pleines de chaos, de cailloux et de trous. On s'est rejeté et on est revenu à chaque fois. Je me retrouvais à nouveau contre ta peau, dans tes bras, sur ton oreiller, toujours sur le même rivage. Toujours avec les mêmes problèmes qui revenaient sans cesse. On a passé comme ça quelque temps ensemble, mais ça me rongeait toujours plus.

Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai dit:

"Va t'en ! J'ai plus rien à blesser qui soit vierge de coups. Je suis fatigué des efforts que je fournis sans en voir le bout. Prends ta voiture de luxe et roule tant que tu voudras. Va promettre ta lune à quelqu'un d'autre que moi"

J' ai jamais pensé que tu allais m'obéir à la lettre comme ça. Et pourtant, pour une fois, c'est ce que tu as fais.  
Je t'ai regardé partir en mourant en silence dans l'allée du garage. Je me suis sentis brisé à des endroits que je ne connaissais même pas, quelque part entre mon cœur et tes bras

Les étoiles que j'avais dans les yeux et qui semblaient te plaire sont venues s'échouer comme des étoiles de mer sur le sol en pierre claire. Le cœur serré, le corps vide, j'ai faillis m'écrouler

Je sais pas vraiment comment, peut-être poussé par le vent, mais je me suis mis à courir derrière le nuage de poussière que ta voiture faisait tourbillonner en filant et j'ai crié:

"Attends-moi j'arrive ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi, et même si c'est pas une vie de te suivre et bien je m'en contenterai quand même. T'as encore dans les mains la petite cuillère qui me ramassait si bien quand je m'écrasais par terre. T'as encore, dans les doigts la petite caresse qui me faisait, comme un loup haleter d'allégresse"

Mais, bien sûr, toi tu n'as rien entendu malgré ta super ouïe et tu as disparu. Je suis resté là comme un pauvre abruti, planté sur le trottoir de ta rue.

J'ai mis des années à faire le tour, restant seul sans pouvoir m'attacher à quiconque.

Un jour que je commençais doucement à aller mieux et que j'allais en ville, c'était pluvieux et le ciel menaçait de bientôt déverser un orage à faire taire les oiseaux, je me suis arrêté net entre le restaurant chinois et le garage. J'étais pourtant à deux doigts d'oublier.

J'étais perdu dans mon imperméable trop grand, piqué à mon père et dans quelques pensées sans rapport entre elles. "C'est drôle comme les traces de pas reste dans le sable. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma longue soirée? Que fera Scott ce week-end?''

J'ai senti ce parfum agréable, j'ai vu ces cheveux familiers, et mon cœur à rater des battements, bordel, c'était… c'était toi!

L'orage a éclaté en même temps que le morceau de chair qui me servait de cœur, le vent s'est levé en même temps qu'un éclair à fendu le ciel en nous faisant trembler les deux et sûrement pas de peur.

J'ai dit: "Si tu viens pour les étoiles, elles sont tombées dans la boue. Si t'es là pour me voir, je te signale qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir parce…

Et tu m'as coupé directement, t'as dis:

"J'ai parcouru  
les chemins de mes rêves à des rêves qui n'étaient pas les tiens. Je voulais juste que tu saches, mon amour  
que ces foutus parcours ont toujours été vains"

J'ai sentis les larmes m'envahir en entendant le son de ta voix et j'ai espéré. J'ai dit:

"Puisque t'es là viens donc prendre un café, on pourra parler toi et moi et qui sait retrouver le feu de nos passions anciennes le temps que l'orage passe.

Mais tu as baissé les yeux et t'as dit:

" Désolé Stiles, je ne peux pas. Il y a un vœu que j'ai fait quelque part. Elle te ressemble d'ailleurs celle à qui j'ai oui. Ce petit Oui précieux, que je n'ai jamais su te dire. Ce n'est pas le grand coup de foudre mais elle est magnifique, douce, et elle s'occupe bien du p'tit Hale qu'on a eu ensemble. Je suis trop vieux désormais pour changer de vie et pouvoir réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite ici il y a quelques années. Ce fût la pire de ma vie, mais je ne peux pas revenir.''

Je t'ai regardé te mettre à genoux dans une flaque d'eau et tu m'as demandé pardon. Le tonnerre à gronder en même temps que la fin de ta phrase, tu t'es levé d'un bond et tu as disparu, le pantalon mouillé et l'air dépité. Et tu sais Derek, au coin de mes yeux, j'ai sentis des étoiles à nouveau. Je t'ai regardé t'en allé sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir parler… je t'ai laissé partir parce c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Je suis retourné chez moi et j'e t'ai écrit cette lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Que je ne te donnerai jamais.

Dire que j'étais à deux doigts d'oublier!

 _Stiles._


End file.
